


I'm Fine

by GayStuffe



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Akko is aggressive, Anorexia, Cussing, Eating Disorders, Lotte is weak, Once again this is based off of a true story, Other, Potions, and lazy, mentions of dyslexia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 10:13:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17847473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayStuffe/pseuds/GayStuffe
Summary: Is Sucy really fine?





	I'm Fine

**Author's Note:**

> Oooooooof  
> I'm just writing my autobiography on this damn site, seeing as half of what I write is based off of my own personal experiences.  
> And, sorry for this rather short and somewhat depressing one, I suppose my writings can reflect my feelings, and sometimes I don't know if that's really a good thing.  
> I was writing this multi-chap that I'm currently working on, but it's supposed to be happy and cute, and my mood was nowhere near either, so this one it was.  
> Nevertheless, thank you, and sorry.  
> (I also wanted to mention, in case y'all get confused: Italics mean a change in tone/voice for the italicized word(s), and bold means that or getting louder/yelling. This goes for all my fics unless specified otherwise)

“Y’know, Sucy, I’ve noticed you’ve been losing a lot of weight recently.” Lotte said, sighing as she sat on Akko’s bed, as the girl’s had just come back from flying classes. Lotte would have laid on her own, but could not expend any of the already miniscule strength she had to commence the ascend to her bed, especially after Nelson’s class. 

 

“Thanks,” she said while strapping her goggles on, barely regarding Lotte, already hunched over a beaker filled with a suspicious looking purple liquid. Said beaker sizzled and bubbled, causing two-thirds of the red team to eye it worriedly. Really, it was Akko who eyed it for the most part, for obvious reasons, only drawing her attention from it to regard Lotte, who was starting to speak. 

 

Lotte hmmed, pushing up her glasses and sitting up straighter. “It wasn’t meant to be a compliment. When I said a lot of weight, I meant  _ too much weight _ . I don’t think it’s healthy to lose that much weight.” Lotte brought her hand to her chin, scratching slightly, “You  _ were _ skinny as it was. Now I’m just worried.”

 

Sucy rolled her eyes and huffed, continuing to work on her potion. 

 

“Lotte,” Akko started, “I hadn’t realized it before, but now that you’ve mentioned it, I can see it.” Akko jumped up, strutting over to where Sucy was working. “Yeah, there’s no fat,” Akko pouted, poking at Sucy’s sides.

 

Sucy grinned, “Thanks for noticing, but  _ don’t _ touch me.” Akko pouted once again at that, but stalked off nonetheless. 

 

Lotte raised her hand in protest, “Once again, I don’t think that was a complim-” Sucy slammed her hands down, rattling the many beakers and tools scattered around on the desk. The potion mentioned earlier made a louder sizzling noise as it wobbled along with the other scientific instruments. 

 

“Of  _ course _ it was a compliment,  _ right _ Akko?” Sucy glared at Akko, leaving Akko to put her hands up in mock arrest and nod her head yes. It wasn’t like Akko had much of a choice really, Sucy’s glare could almost quite literally melt steel.

 

“ _ See _ , Lotte? It was a compliment. Now, can I work on my potions, without interruptions this time?” Sucy insisted, turning around in her chair before either of the other two bewildered witches could respond. 

 

Akko scratched her head, mouthing “What’s up with her?” Lotte shrugged before she gestured for Akko to sit next to her, putting a finger to her lips as to remind her not to interrupt Sucy’s experiments. 

 

Lotte took a deep breath, “I don’t think Sucy’s, well, how do I put it?,” she whispered, stopping for a moment to choose her next words, “Okay? I think she might have some sort of eating disorder. She might be anorexic, I think that's what it’s called. I don’t want to assume anything thou-” Lotte was interrupted by Akko leaping up and exclaiming “She’s dyslexic?! So am-” Lotte slapped one hand on her own forehead and one on Akko’s mouth. 

 

“Akko no-  _ not _ dyslexic, anorexic. It’s where people obsess about their weight and what they eat. And it’s most definitely not a good thing.”

 

Akko’s face grew somber at Lotte’s words, quieting down, leaving the two witches to sit in silence, excluding Sucy’s potion making in the background. 

 

“I see,” Akko said with a serious expression, “then we just gotta make her feel better right!?” Akko vaulted towards Sucy, seizing her wrist, “Sucy! What’s wrong with ya’? D’ya have an eating disorder?” 

 

No one else could hear it, but Lotte muttered a near-silent “shit” under her breath. 

 

Sucy glared at the offending hand grabbing her wrist, “What? What are you talking about you dunce?” 

 

“You have anorexia! Does that mean you’re over eating, under eating, or just,  _ not _ ?” Sucy slapped her face, which, from the sound of it, hurt. 

 

“I  _ do not _ have “anorexia” or whatever the  **fuck** you call it, now leave me alone,” Sucy snapped, stunning the two worried witches. 

 

Nevertheless, Akko persisted. “Sucy, we think you might need, I dunno, maybe,  _ help _ ?” Akko tightened her grip around Sucy’s frail wrists, making her snarl at the unwanted touch. 

 

“I’m  _ fine _ , Akko. Let me go, I don’t need yours, nor Lotte’s help.” Sucy seethed out, forcibly pushing Akko’s grip around her wrist to loosen. “There’s nothing  _ wrong _ with me just because I’m not eating.  _ I’m just not hungry, why can’t you accept it?”  _ She said, adding _ “I have”  _ under her breath. 

 

Both Akko and Lotte looked down, whether it be in pity, shame, or sorrow, none of the girls could tell. Sucy ‘tched, rubbing her wrist where Akko had gripped, examining it for marks.

 

“I-I’m sorry Sucy,” Lotte began, “we’re just worried about you. You’ve been losing alot of weight and-” Sucy interrupted her, screeching, “MAYBE THAT’S THE POINT LOTTE! Maybe that’s  _ why _ I’m not eating. Maybe I don’t have to give you a goddamn reason, because it’s  _ my  _ body,  _ my _ choices, and  _ my  _ life.  **_So stay out of it._ ** ” Sucy finished with a sneer, stalking towards her desk. 

 

“Now, if you’ll excuse me, I have a weight loss potion to make,” Sucy said with a sigh of irritation, “thanks for the consideration though. I’m serious. I don’t  _ need _ help. I’m  _ fine. _ ”

**Author's Note:**

> Is it me or can I just not write, like, sad? It ends up with an angry and resentful tone, and I'm not sure how to fix that. Oh well, I suppose it'll get better with time and experience.  
> This was based of a conversation/fight I had with my best friend, who has anorexia. Needless to say, it didn't go well. Guess who I was in the conversation!  
> Both Akko and Lotte, really. I just managed to separate it into two different people, and fit what I said into their personalities. Surprisingly, my friend fit Sucy's personality to a tee. Minus the potions of course.  
> But, thank you for reading!  
> (Also, yes, I head-cannon Akko as dyslexic)


End file.
